Ao seu lado
by Kakau Kitsune
Summary: Ela precisava o libertar... Mesmo que isso significasse abrir mão de todos seus desejos... Sentimentos... [HaruRin de presente para o Maioki: Bobe]


Presentinho pro Maioki (Bobe)... Porque eu tava a fim de fazer XP

Apenas um pequena demostração do meu carinho por um ficwriter muito foda e um amigo querido

Obrigada guri... E tu sabe porque

Enfim... Furuba não me pertence, mas sim a uma guria muito foda que atende por Natsuki Takaya

Logo não há fins lucrativos \o/

* * *

Corria... Precisava fugir. Sair daquele lugar. Ir para longe dele. 

Para que não fosse traída por seus sentimentos, para que não fosse pega de surpresa como há pouco.

Fugir dele, do que ele a fazia sentir. Desejar.

Aquele olhar que ele possuía. Que a tirava do sério. A deixava confusa.

Não... Não podia.

Precisava libertá-lo a qualquer custo. Sob pena de magoá-lo. Era necessário.

Havia tomado uma decisão. _**"Não quero mais saber de você"**_ Não podia permitir que ele se ferisse, se machucasse ainda mais com tudo isso _**"Eu já me cansei de você"**_.

Foram palavras doloridas, sofridas de proferir, porém necessárias.

Ela o amava, mais do que gostaria, do que acreditava ser capaz de amar alguém. Aquele sentimento distorcido, um desejo tão grande. Que lhe cobriu os olhos para a razão, que poderia o machucar...

"_**Qual de vocês irá comprar minha ira?"**_

Não podia, não iria, de forma alguma, permitir que esse seu _"amor"_ ferisse Hatsuharu... Aquele que lhe dedicou tanto carinho, que lhe resgatou das sombras.

"_**E aí? Vamos sair?"**_

Ele estava sempre ao seu lado, brigando por ela. Desde sempre...

"_**PEÇA DESCULPAS AGORA... !! PEÇA DESCULPAS A RIN!!"**_

Haru... Haru...

Sempre tão solícito. Sempre lhe trazendo conforto, proteção, carinho... Amor...

Ele a resgatara das trevas, ele fora o único que a quis, que desejou estar ao seu lado, apesar de tudo, mesmo ela sendo um fardo, um peso em sua vida.

E como ela lhe retribuía? O que ela lhe dava em troca?

Era seu apoio, seu porto seguro, sem ele a solidão a consumia, porém ela nunca se importou com os sentimentos dele. O que ele realmente desejava? Ela o estava sufocando, o prendendo.

Como pôde descarregar todas suas lamúrias nele? Naquela alma boa que só soube amá-la.

Como pôde ser tão parasita? Sugar tudo que há de bom nele...

E ainda assim por em risco sua segurança...

"_**Sabe... Eu perco a razão quando tem alguma coisa me incomodando."**_

Akito... Akito havia se enfurecido. Ela o temia, temia sua presença, seu olhar, suas palavras, suas ações...

"_**O olho esquerdo do Hatori foi um trágico exemplo disso, não acha?"**_

E as palavras de Akito a trouxeram a realidade...

"_**Ninguém... Ninguém precisa de você."**_

Ele lhe mostrou a felicidade e ela não pôde fazer o mesmo.

Precisava libertá-lo. Deixa-lo livre para encontrar a sua felicidade.

Logo precisava se afastar. Afastá-lo, ele não precisava mais amá-la, não devia.

Como? Como foi permitir aquele beijo?

Haru... Haru...

Não sabia pra onde estava indo. Apenas corria, sentia seus instintos e fugia.

Para um lugar onde ele não pudesse a alcançar. Onde não pudesse mais descobrir suas fraquezas. Onde não pudesse ouvir suas lamúrias. Seu pranto.

Uma lágrima... Duas... E tantas outras que vieram a seguir...

Fugir... Era apenas isso que ela fazia. Fugia.

Tentando alcançar o inalcançável. Se escondendo atrás de um objetivo que não sabia como atingir. Se era possível...

O cansaço a vence e o corpo falha. Tosse... Pende para um lado. Franqueza...

Senta-se no local mais próximo, permanecendo imóvel.

Covarde... Não passava de uma covarde.

Sem saber como agir optou pela fuga.

Seus objetivos eram mesmo libertar Haru? De si mesma? De Akito?

Ou apenas o queria livre da maldição para poder amar sem culpa. Sem medos... Sem restrições...

"_**Que prepotência a sua... Como ousou tocar em algo que só pertence a mim?"**_

Akito...

Não poderia jamais ir de encontro a Deus. Era incapaz de contrariá-lo.

Precisava... Precisava o respeitar.

Temia a figura do patriarca, mais que a qualquer coisa.

"_**O que você pensou? Que poderia tirá-lo de mim?"**_

Então por quê? Por que esse sentimento em relação ao patriarca?

Naquele momento tudo que desejou foi libertá-lo da maldição. Liberta-lo de Akito.

As palavras que mais doeram em sua alma.

"_**O que você pensou? Que poderia tirá-lo de mim?"**_

Será? Será que o que deseja mesmo é ver Haru livre de tudo? Dela e da maldição?

Ou ela apenas gostaria de libertá-lo da posse de Akito?

Não gostava do modo com que se referia a Hatsuraru...

"_**...só pertence a mim."**_

Estava claro que o patriarca tinha o poder sobre todos os doze. Que deveriam respeitá-lo acima de tudo. Acatar suas ordens sem ousar contrariar a Deus.

Egoísmo... Era isso que estava no coração de Rin.

Tudo estava claro e apenas tentava se enganar.

Era egoísta e tudo que desejava realmente era tê-lo somente para si. Esse era o real motivo de todo seu empenho.

Seu coração não possuía nobreza suficiente para esquecer-se completamente de sua felicidade. Ela precisava dele... Consigo...

Curva-se e abraça forte as pernas, tentando afugentar sentimentos guardados, os quais tentava deixar para trás a todo custo.

A realidade é que tudo que estava buscando era uma maneira de conseguir viver sem ele, para podê-lo preservar.

"_**Eu te amo Rin. Quero você pra mim."**_

No entanto estava sendo insuportável ficar longe dele. Precisava... Desejava estar com ele. Sentir seu calor.

"_**E você? Você me quer também? Quer ficar comigo?"**_

Como era doce sua presença.

Continuava a fugir. Enquanto tudo que desejava era poder descansar em seus braços, ser mais uma vez resgatada das trevas.

Esquecer de tudo... Da maldição... De Akito...

"_**Posso te dar um beijo?"**_

Haru... Haru...

* * *

Pois é... Eu nem tinha comentado sobre eles contigo... Descobri sozinha que são teu casal favorito em Furuba... yoshhh 

Espero que tenha gostado seu peste... XD


End file.
